Genderbend Northwest Mansion Mystery
by ThatOneGirlWithADream
Summary: Soooo... I saw this picture and I thought, Why not? Credit to the owner. I don't own Gravity Falls, or the characters. That is Alex's claim. I own this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day, and Dipper was watching TV. Surrounded a pizza box, a Pitt drink, cookie bag, chips, peanuts, and fruit, she had her head resting on a pillow.

"You asked for it, you got it," the Tv said. "An entire 48 movie marathon of _Ghost Harassers,_ on the Used To Be About History Channel."

"Be strong, Bladder. We're not going to move until sunset," she said, patting her stomach. Then Taylor's voice interuppted. "We interrupt this program with breaking news," she said in her squeaky voice.

"Aw, what?" Dipper whined. Mason then jumped beside his sister. "It's starting!" He shouted. "Turn it up!" Yelled Candy, sitting on the other side of Dipper. "Make room for Gabriel!" He hollered in his unusually feminine voice, sitting on top of all of them and breaking the lamp.

"Well, tonight's the night, but I've been here for days" Taylor's voice said, muddy and flies surrounding her. "The Northwest family's annual heist society shen din alzeray is here." (A/N: I had no idea what Toby was saying here, honestly XD) "And even though common folk aren't let in, it doesn't stop us from camping out for a piece of fanciness."

"Oooooh," went the voices of Mason, Gabriel, and Candy with glittery eyes.

"Okay, could someone please explain why people care about this," Dipper said, absolutely bored.

"Um, it's pretty much the best party of all time," Gabriel said, sitting up. "Rich food, richer girls." (A/n: That's just so weird, coming from a guy. XD)

"They say that each gift basket has a live quail inside," Mason said, standing up.

"Give me your life, Pacific," Candy said, rubbing his cheek on the TV screen.

"Pft, guys! In case you haven't forgotten, Pacific Northwest is the worst," Dipper told the boys, standing on his chair. A knock was heard from the front door. "And that's not jealousy talking," she continued, walking to the door. "I'd say that to his face." She opened to the door to find Pacific Northwest. He had a purple bandanna over his head, sunglasses and an overcoat. "I need your help," he said.

"You're the worst," Dipper said, and then he slammed the door. The three boys gasped as if she had committed a crime, and Dipper kind of did. "See?" she said, pointing to the door. Pacific knock on the door, this time more urgent. Dipper opened the door again.

"Look, you think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hubbell," Pacific said, waving some flies away. Then she narrowed her eyes. "There's something haunting Northwest Manor. If you don't help me, the party could be ruined," he said, taking off his sunglasses.

"And why should I trust you? all you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mason," Dipper said, rolling her eyes. "Just name your price, okay?" Pacific said, desperate. "I'll give you anything."

Mason ran to the door. "Hi, Pacific, excuse us," he said, grabbing Dipper by the elbow and taking her to talk.

"Dipper, don't you see what this means? If you help Pacific, you can get us invites to the greatest party of all time!" Mason told Dipper excitedly.

"What?! Mason, this is Pacific we are talking about," she argued. "But it's Candy and Gabriel's dream," he pleaded.

"Dreeeeeaaaaam," Mason's friends echoed. Dipper sighed and turned to Pacific. "Fine, I'll bust your ghost," she said, extending a hand. Pacific was going to shake when she jerked her hand back. "But, in exchange only three tickets to the party." Pacific growled a bit before pulling three tickets from his pocket. "You're just lucky I'm desperate," Pacific said, handing Dipper three golden tickets.

"Whoo! Des-prate! Des-prate! Des-prate!" The three chanted together. "Gabriel, get the glue gun! We're making tuxedos!" Mason yelled aloud.

* * *

A black limo pulled in to the Manor, celebrity style, with security guards and an excited crowd. The main gate opened to let the limo in, and it was shut once again, locking out the crowd. Two butlers opened the doors and Pacific, Mason, Candy, and Gabriel were in fancy tuxedos. Dipper, on the other hand, was dressed in her normal clothes. A red shirt, blue vest, brown khaki's, sneakers and her signature hat.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks," Pacific said, raising a hand to gesture the huge mansion. "Try not to touch anything," he added. The three boys marveled at all the fancy things that were in the mansion.

"Everything's so fancy," Mason said, raising his hands. "Fancy floor, fancy plants," he said, ignoring Pacific's rule. Then he gasped. "Fancy man!" he said, touching the man's face. "Yes, very good, sir," he told Mason.

"The rumor's were true!" Candy said, approaching Mason. He had a bag and a quail flew out of it, along with its chicks. The three laughed and they chased the quail. Pacific's parent's looked at Mason and his friends disapprovingly before turning to Pacific and Dipper. "Ah, if it isn't the lady of the hour." (A/N: Pacifica's parent's roles are the same.) "Hopefully you can help us with our 'situation' before the guests arrive in an hour," he told Dipper. "I'll do my best," she responded.

"Splendid! Pacific, take our guest to the 'problem' room," He said. "And, uh, she's not wearing that, is she?" His dad said to Pacific more quietly, pointing at Dipper, who was checking her teeth. "I'm on it," he replied.

* * *

Dipper came out of the dressing room in a blue dress and with an angry face. "Ugh, it's like this dress is killing me," she said, pulling at her gloves and at the skirt. "Who do you guys think you are impressing with this stuff?" she said to Pacific.

"Um, everyone," he said, fixing her corsage. "You wouldn't understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great."

"Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town," Dipper said, flicking at the fuzzy tail of a painting. "Don't touch that!" Pacific yelled at her, making her stop.

Back at the main floor where the party was happening, Gabriel held up the Guest book. "Oh, wow, guys, look! It's the guest list!" he told his friends. Candy and Mason came to where Gabriel was at as he opened it. "Woah, look at her!" Gabriel pointed out. Candy read his name and sai, "She's from Austria!"

"Forget the quail, the only thing that's gonna companion me is her!" Mason said. "Hold up, guys," Gabriel told the other two. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think this girl is out of our league."

"Gabriel is right. Haunting her will destroy us," Candy said. "There will be other girls that we can hang around with. Let's swear a truce to not be with her," Mason said to his friends. "Deal," replied his friends, placing their hands in the middle. They all nervously laughed.

* * *

Dipper opened the door to the 'problem' room. "Woah," she whispered, looking around. "This is the room where it's been happening," Pacific told her. "Yeah, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, alright. I wouldn't be worried, though. Ghosts fall to a 10 category scale. Floating plates sound like a number 1," Dipper said to Pacific.

"So what? Are you going to bore him back to the afterlife by reading this book?" Pacific teased. "Just gonna splash this sucker with anointed water and he should be out of your probably-fake-blond-hair," she said to him. "What was that about my hair?!" he demanded furiously. Dipper's ghost detector beeped. "Sh! I'm picking something up!" she whispered. Dipper moved cautiously, letting the machine lead her. It stopped when she was in front of a lumberjack picture. Then, the detector turned off.

"C'mon, stupid thing," she said. It turned back on. "Okay, there we go," Dipper said to herself. But when she looked up, the lumberjack was gone! "Um, Pacific," Dipper said nervously. When she turned around, Pacific screamed. She was looking at blood dripping from a bear head. Then, the fireplace emitted more flames than it naturally could. The two screamed and backed up. The animals were all bleeding and chanting as objects began to fly around Dipper and Pacific. "Dipper! What is this?!" Pacific yelled at her. "It's a category 10," she said. The glass of anointed broke in Dipper's hand. The two screamed again.

* * *

Pacific was grabbing a hold of Dipper as the beheaded animals continued to bleed and chant, "Ancient sins." They then chanted a prophecy.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Pacific yelled above to noisy room and while shaking Dipper by the shoulders. "Don't worry, it can't get worse than this," Dipper replied. The fireplace let out even more flames than last time and a black, skeleton-y hand extended out, along with the rest of itself. An ax was on its skull, and it gave out a yell. Pacific and Dipper yelled and ducked under a pool table as flesh and skin covered the skeletal body. When it finished, it looked like the lumberjack from the picture. "I smell a Northwest!" he cried out, having blue fire as a mustache and hair. An ax formed on his hand and he dragged it across the floor, ruining the wood floor. "Come out! come out where ever you are!" He taunted, as if he were playing hide and go seek.

"Hurry! Read through your dumb book already!" Pacific said desperately. "I'm trying, and it's not dumb, okay? This book is going to save our lives," Dipper whispered angrily. "Alright, here we go. Advice," she read. She turned on the black light and it said, "Pray for mercy!" "Aw, seriously?!" she whined. The pool table rolled away and their hiding spot was revealed. Pacific and Dipper escaped before the ax was slammed onto where they were."You shouldn't have come here!" the lumber jack rumbled.

"This way! Hurry!" Pacific yelled to Dipper. The lumber jack chased the two as they ran away.

* * *

"Cheese. Chocolate. Cheese. Chocolate, " Candy said as he switched the fondue fork from the two fountains. "Candy, listen to me carefully," Mason said to his indecisive friend. "You're caught between a sweet-savory loop. Put the fondue fork down," he continued, putting a hand on the fondue fork. "I want to, but I can't," he replied, mesmerized by the end of the fondue fork. A waiter tapped a spoon on a glass cup. He introduced the boy that Gabriel, Candy, and Mason were looking at in the guest book. The girl came in and said hello to the guys. In Austrian, of course. Mason took a few steps before Gabriel stopped him. "Mason, we had a deal," he reminded Mason. "Yes, yes. A truce. Gabriel, could you get us some fancy napkins?" Candy said. "Wow. Okay," Gabriel said as he walked away.

"Listen, Mason, I don't know if I can keep this truce," Candy confessed. "She is too attractive." "Me too, Candy, but what do we do?" asked Mason. "What if we go to her as a team?" suggested Candy. "That sounds perfect," Mason nodded. "But what about Gabriel?" He added. "Gabriel is a good friend, but we're at a fancy party. His style may be too... rough," Candy said. The two boys nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pacific and Dipper were running away from the crazy ghost. "Hurry! Through the garden!" Pacific said as they ran outside. Dipper was still looking through the book when he added, "Watch out for peacocks." Dipper kept running even though he ran into one. Their feet got muddy.

"C'mon, c'mon," Dipper grumbled. "I got it! 'A haunted painting can only be trapped in a silver mirror.'" She read aloud. Then she looked up. "Look! There's a silver mirror right there!" She yelled. Pacific, though, had a different idea. "Wait! Don't go in there!" he said, holding her back just before she stepped in. "This room has my parent's favorite carpet pattern. They'll lose it if we track mud in there!" Pacific warned Dipper. "What? Are you serious?" Dipper said, pulling away from him. "We'll find another way," Pacific promised, blocking Dipper from entering. The lumberjack groaned and Dipper said, "Pacific, we don't have time for this. Let me through!" Pacific blocked her from entering. "No! My parents will kill me!" He told her. "Why are you so afraid of your parents?!" She said to him. "You wouldn't understand!" He retorted back. Then both of them fell back through a painting. It was a secret room.

"What is this place?" Dipper asked, dusting off her dress. "That's weird. I don't even know where this room is," Pacific said, standing up. "Hopefully the ghost doesn't either," she said, looking around. "Yeah, maybe we're safe," Pacific said, relieved. Then, a body extended to grab Pacific.

"Pacific! Watch out!" Dipper warned. He turned around and screamed. He ran away and the ghost did too. The ghost had knocked over a box of silver platter. Then Dipper saw what she needed. "A silver mirror!" She realized.

Pacific was running from the ghost and he tripped. The ghost had a good chance of destroying him now. "Prepare to die, Northwest!" The lumber jack raised his ax and Dipper put the silver mirror between the two. The impact of the ghost being trapped in the mirror was so great, that it knocked over the two and made them fall out the window. They rolled until they were near willow trees.

"Did you get him?" Pacific asked Dipper. She looked down at the mirror. The lumber jack ghost was trapped. Then Pacific and Dipper looked at each other and smiled. "You did it!" Pacific said, hugging Dipper. Both were surprised at what he was doing. Then Pacific pulled himself away from her. He coughed and said to her with a dollar bill in hand, "Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?"

* * *

"Well, Pacific, you really did find the right lady for the job," his dad said to his son. "We can't thank you enough," his mom added. The butler shook Dipper's hand until she said, "That's enough."

"Hey, just doing my end of the deal," Dipper said. She then turned away until Pacific told her, "Wait. You're leaving already? You're at the world's greatest party, dummy." She turned to him, "I'd like to, but I've got a category 10 ghost to dispose of." She turned, but ran into a column. She laughed nervously and said, "Category 10." Pacific laughed too and Dipper walked away. "Call me crazy, but maybe she's not that bad after all," Dipper said to herself as she walked away. The ghost laughed his deep laugh and Dipper held the mirror up to her face. "What are you laughing about, man? I defeated you," she said to him. "You've been had boy. You remind me of me 150 years ago," the lumberjack said to her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"150 years ago, this day, the Northwest asked us lumber folk to build a mansion on top of the hill. We were told that we would be a service to the town, and once a year they would throw a grand party. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk, they refused to let us in. And when the trees died, the mud slides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm. And so I said with final breath, '150 years I'll return from death, and if they closed the town, wealthy blood will stay on the ground.' A curse passed down until this day." He told her.

"So, wait. The Northwest's _knew_ that this was happening? And they tricked me into helping them to avoid ghostly justice?" Dipper realized, angry at the Northwest's. "I'll be right back," she told the ghost.

* * *

Well, I'll finish soon. This took me all morning! Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""NORTHWEST!" Dipper yelled as she pushed the front door open. "You got some explaining to do!" She pointed at Pacific's father. His parent's and the mayor stayed quiet until Pacific ran to her. "Dipper! You came back!" He said, happy to see her. Dipper, on the other hand, wasn't. br /br /"You lied to me!" she said, pointing a finger to him. Pacific looked down, ashamed. "All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and break the curse! But you made me do your dirty work," she continued, angry at the Northwest family. Pacific's father, though, wasn't going to be ordered by a 12-year-old /br /"Look at who you're taking to. I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they come here to rub elbows with your kind?" He asked her. "My kind?" Dipper said, getting more angry. She then turned to Pacific. "I was right about you all along. You're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the worlds worst chain," she told him, making the boy feel bad. "I'm sorry! They made me do it! I should have told you but-" Pacific was cut off by a ring of a bell, rung by his father. He then got quiet. "Enjoy the party. It's the last time you and your kind will come. Dipper turned away angrily and the chimp offered him a plate of snacks. "No, no. Those aren't for him," Pacific's father told the chimp. br /Outside, and far away from the mansion, Dipper was getting ready to banish the ghost. She was surrounded by candles as she muttered to herself, "Stupid Northwest's. Making me do the exorcism for them. Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, ain't-afraid-of-no-ghostus." br /br /"Dipper, please let me get my vengeance on the Northwest family," the ghost begged. "You hate them as much as I."br /br /"Hey, I feel you. It's just that, my brother's in there, and you seem a little unstable man," she told him. br /br /"Very well, then. Before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time," he begged Dipper. br /br /"Uh, I guess," she said. She got up and turned the silver mirror to the trees. "Go nuts, man." br /br /The lumberjack gave a dark laugh and his blue-ish body turned red, making Dipper drop the hand-held mirror. It broke against the tree stump and the ghost broke free. It then flew to the Northwest Mansion to get his revenge. "Oh, no. Mason!" she said, picking up her blue skirts and running to the mansion. br /br /p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"br /Mason was approaching to the Austrian girl. "Hi, I'm Mason. So, Australia, huh? Do you eat kangaroo meat over there, or are they strictly pets?" He said to her. "I am from Austria," she told him. Mason laughed nervously and let Candy go next. "I am Candy. I like the tiny army on your sleeves." Mason interrupted and began with, "Hi! If you were a boat, y'know what kind of boat you'd be? A dream boat, that's what kind." Then they began to argue as the Austrian girl scooted away and...br /br /"Ahem."br /br /Candy and Mason turned around and saw Gabriel. "What exactly was that?" he demanded. "You were hanging around that girl that we saw on the guest list!"br /br /"We're sorry, Gabriel. It's just-," Candy began. "Your social skills can be a bit... intense," Mason finished. "Oh, I see. You think I shouldn't think I should be myself just because I'm in this stupid mansion. I thought you guys liked my social skills," Gabriel argued. br /br /"We do, but these people may not," Candy said. "Oh, so they wouldn't appreciate this. Hey, Austrian girl!" Gabriel called. "Yes?" she asked politely. "You've got something on your shirt," he told her. She looked down. Mason and Candy gasped. They knew what he was going to do. Gabriel then flicked her nose. Candy and Mason were furious. Then the three friends walked in separate directions./p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Pacific's father clinked a spoon on a glass. "Thank you all for coming. I thin k we can say that this party was a rousing success," he told the guests. "I guess you could say that it was a slam dunk," said the basketball player. "Yes, yes. I guess so," he replied, annoyed. "A toast! To our family name." Then, the glass in his hand broke! A deep laugh came from the lumber jack. The glasses also broke in the guests hands. br /br /The lumber jack came from the fireplace behind Pacific's father and said, "Generations locked away/My revenge shall have its day!" and he shot bright blue lights directly to his guests. "Oh, the Grim Reaper! I was wondering when you would arr- ah!" the old mayor said as he was shot. He slowly turned into wood. The guests realized what was going to happen to them, and they screamed and ran away as the ghost began his revenge. He also shot the animal statues, which came to life and chased the guests. br /br /"Creaston! What are going to do?" Pacific's mother asked frantically. "Prepare the panic room," he replied calmly, punching a squirrel. /p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Dipper opened the door to find the mansion in chaos. "Please, help me~!" begged a man, slowly turning to wood. "Woah! That is messed up!" she said, pointing to him. The ghost rumbled a laugh and said, "There's one way to change your fate. A Northwest must open the party gate's." Dipper thought quickly and said, "A Northwest? Pacific!" She looked to the right and saw a flashing light in the secret hideout they had discovered. br /br /Pacific was turning on and off a flashlight on the floor as Dipper found him. "Pacific! There you are. The ghost is turning everyone to wood, and he just started rhyming for some reason. I need your help," she told him frantically, putting her hand on his. He pulled it away. "Pacific?" she asked. "You know why this room was locked up? This is what I found here. A painted record of every horrible thing that my family's ever done ," he said, shining the light on the paintings. "Lying, cheating, and there's me. I lied to you because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents. You were right about me. I am just another link in the world's worst chain," Pacific told Dipper. She sighed and responded with, "Pacific, I'm sorry what I said earlier, but just because you're your parents daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them." Pacific smiled and she continued, "It's not too late." br /br /"It's too late!" the ghost yelled. Dipper and Pacific ran back to the main room to find all of the guests in wood. Mason, Candy, and Gabriel were frozen too. The mansion had turned into some forest with the lumberjack hovering over the fireplace. Dipper, with Journal 3 in hand, ran on top of a stump. "Dipper, wait!" Pacific called out. Dipper stepped onto the stump with a silver plate near his feet. "Alright, ghost, be prepared to get- " Dipper said lifting the plate. only for the lumberjack to zap it out of his hands. Then he zapped her and she began to turn into wood. "Nononono! Someone help! Someone help~!" she cried out before turning into wood... the exact same way that the Shapeshifter predicted. br /br /Pacific gasped just as the clock struck twelve. "The forest of death, a lesson learned/Now the Northwest manor will burn!" the ghost rhymed. Fire from the fireplace began to creep up the painting of Pacific and his parent's. "Hey, ugly!" Pacific taunted. "Over here!" He turned around. "You want me to let in the townsfolk? I'll do it! Just change everyone back!" Lumberjack man responded with, "You wish to prove yourself? Pull that lever and open the grand gates to the town. Fulfill your ancestor's promise. " Pacific reached out for the lever when his father appeared from the panic room. "Pacific Elijah Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this. We have a reputation to uphold. Now come into the panic room. We have enough mini sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me and a butler for a week," his father told him. In a more quiet voice, he said, "We'll eat the butler." Pacific looked around and reached for the lever instead. "You dare disobey us?" his father said to him. Then he brought out the dreaded bell and rang it. It took most of Pacific's willpower in order to not obey the bell. "Dingly dingly! Is this bell broken?" he said over the noise. Pacific stomped a foot on the floor. "Our family name is broken, and I'm going to fix it!" he said and he pulled the lever. The ghost gasped and the doors outside were /br /The gates opened and the crowd waiting outside rushed in. "Yes. Yes. It's happening. My heart, once as hard as oak, now turns soft like a birch or something," said the ghost. The mansion turned back to its original state. "Pacific, you are not like the other Northwests. I feel lumber justice," said the ghost. As he did, he rose into the air and his ghostly form disintegrated. The only thing left from him was the ax on his head. A rumble grew stronger and stronger until the front doors opened. The common folk invaded the whole party. "Good lord! The riff-rack! They're everywhere," said Pacific's father. And he was right. The uninvited guests were /br /"Ugh, man, what happened?" Asked Mason as he got up and Candy rubbed his head. "Ahem," said Gabriel, looking at the two boys. "Gabriel! We're so sorry," Candy apologized. "We shouldn't have left you behind," Mabel added. "It's okay. Maybe I do need to work on my social skills. C'mon, let's go dunk our heads in some cheese and chocolate. Friends?" he told them. "Friends," the other two agreed. br /br /"Wait!" said a voice. Their heads turned to find the Austrian girl they were fighting over. "Don't go." She then stepped down from the stairs. "Gabriel, do you have a minute? I must speak with you," she told him. "There's something about you. I can't get you out of my head. You're so bold and confident. I know you may be out of my league, but might I give you my phone number?" She told him. "I don't have a phone! Write it on my face!" He told her. br /br /"Woah, go Gabriel," Mason said, surprised. "I guess we shouldn't have sold him short. I call groomsman!" Candy said. "What? I call co-groomsman!" Mason said. br /br /"Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great," Dipper said to Pacific. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure that they're going to lock out everyone again," he sighed. Dipper looked down. "Hey, guess what we're standing on?" she asked him. He looked down and gasped. They were standing on the carpet pattern he had told Dipper not to stand on. With muddy feet. They grinned and ruined it even more. "But seriously, I'd better find someone to clean this up," Pacific told her and he walked away to find someone. br /br /"Well! Scoobity doo! Horse swab with a donkey!" an elder man said behind Dipper. "Woah! What's up, McGucket?" He grabbed her by the hand and took her to a more quiet area so that they could talk. "Dipper! I've been looking for you! I fixed the laptop, and I've been doing calculations, and I think something terrible is coming. The apocalypse! The end times!" he said with his green glasses. Dipper pinched the bridge of her nose and replied, "Y'know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once." She then left the elder man. McGucket opened the laptop and it read in red letters emIMMINENT THREAT /emwith a countdown of about 21 hours. "Oh this is bad! Something's coming. Something big!" McGucket said. br /br /br /br /YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH! I finally finished something! So, now that I finished this, I was thinking of doing Sock Opera Monster Falls style and Golf War Reverse Falls style. Tell me what you think. Oh, and I can't wait for tomorrow! *happy paper jam Dipper noises*/p 


End file.
